To date, link mechanisms for preventing yaw in cabs (operator's cabins) in construction machines such as hydraulic excavators and bulldozers have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). Such a link mechanism is structured so that a bottom surface of a cab and a top surface of a frame for supporting the cab are linked together with a horizontal rod having a pillow end, and advantageous in that its structure is considerably simple.
Moreover, by vertically linking the cab and the frame together with elastic bodies such as rubber bushes or coil springs, and by providing a damper for damping any tremor at the time of vibration absorption in the elastic bodies, shock applied on the vehicle frame during various operations such as excavation and transport of earth is reduced, so that an operator can have a more comfortable ride in the cab.
According to another example as disclosed in Patent Document 2, a guide slidable in the anterior, posterior, left and right directions is provided underneath the seat cushion so as to reduce vibration applied to the anterior and posterior, and left and right of an operator, such that the operator can have a more comfortable ride.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-140909 (see paragraphs [0055] to [0059] and FIGS. 3, 6 and 7)    Patent Document 2: Specification of US 2005/0082897